


Colère | Je souffre, entendez-moi!

by Drarrymadhatter, Stella_Diver



Series: Seven Shades of Sin (French Translation) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alcoolisme, Angry Sex, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry dit beaucoup de gros mots, Humor, Infidélité (pas Drarry), M/M, Nuages d'humeur, Obsession, POV Harry Potter, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Stalking, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Diver/pseuds/Stella_Diver
Summary: Le petit-ami d’Harry le trompe, sa magie et ses émotions n'en font qu'à leur tête, des nuages d’humeur sévissent dans le Ministère, les membres de la Maintenance Magique sont des crétins, Harry a un dossier secret, et finit coincé dans un ascenseur avec Malfoy pendant des heures. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien mal tourner ?Colère— désir de causer un grave préjudice, de la souffrance, du malheur ou du tort à autrui.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Seven Shades of Sin (French Translation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719448
Kudos: 21
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry





	1. Bienvenue à la maison

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrath | I Am Pain, Hear Me Roar!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331367) by [Drarrymadhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter). 



> Cette fiction fait partie de l'anthologie [Seven Shades of Sin](/series/1719448), la première d'une série de projets collaboratifs à venir au sein du collectif [Seven Shades of Drarry](/collections/Seven_Shades_of_Drarry).
> 
> Il existe également une playlist pour cette anthologie, [accessible sur Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2Jg0tLy); sept morceaux pour chacune des sept fictions inclues dans la collection.

Harry referma le dossier avec un lourd soupir et s’appuya en arrière sur sa chaise en se frottant les yeux. Merlin, il était épuisé. Il avait été en opération spéciale pour intercepter un réseau d’esclavage de moldus et venait tout juste de conclure l’affaire. De longues journées de migraines – ça avait été une sacrée semaine. Il se força à se lever de sa chaise et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. L’affaire était réglée, les rapports terminés, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui.

Un sourire apparut instantanément sur son visage à la pensée de son petit-ami en train de l’attendre. Cela ne faisait que quelque mois qu’il était avec Jay, mais les choses avançaient vite. Il avait déjà pratiquement emménagé dans l’appartement d’Harry sur Oxford Street, y passant facilement au moins cinq jours par semaine. Avec un peu de chance, Jay serait déjà à l’appartement, à attendre un hibou avec l’heure du retour d’Harry. La dernière fois, il lui avait préparé la surprise parfaite – Champagne sur glace, pétales de rose sur le lit – et soudain Harry ne put plus attendre. Sur une impulsion, il attrapa sa cape de voyage et son sac et chemina hors de son bureau jusqu’au principal point de Transplanage. Il passerait prendre de la nourriture et du vin chez Waitrose et préparerait un bon petit dîner pour Jay. Un petit geste en guise de ‘merci de supporter mes horaires de dingue’. Il disparut dans un pop, souriant largement en planifiant mentalement la soirée parfaite.

* * *

Un peu plus d’une heure plus tard, Harry transplana dans le salon de son appartement, chargé de sacs Waitrose. Souriant d’avance, il posa ses nombreux sacs et scanna la pièce à la recherche de Jay. Elle était vide. Un rapide regard sur le reste du rez-de-chaussée confirma que Jay n’y était pas. Etrange. Harry ôta rapidement ses bottes et sa cape de voyage et monta les escaliers, grimpant facilement deux marches à la fois tandis que son sentiment de malaise grandissait.

Harry s’arrêta en haut des escaliers et regarda autour de lui, notant que de la musique sortait de la suite parentale. Exhalant un soupir soulagé, Harry se détendit et sourit en imaginant Jay l’attendre dans le lit. Il se lécha les lèvres d’anticipation et marcha doucement en direction de la porte close, laissant sa main reposer une seconde sur la poignée. Le désir s’accumulait déjà dans son ventre et il frissonna, se languissant d’être délivré de son stress de cette dernière semaine. Passant encore sa langue sur ses lèvres, il abaissa la poignée et poussa, pour s’immobiliser immédiatement sur le pas de la porte, toute trace de joie sur son visage cédant la place à l’horreur et l’incrédulité.

Jay était allongé complètement nu sur le lit, grognant bruyamment alors qu'il enfonçait ses hanches dans la femme complètement nue qui chevauchait ses cuisses tendues. Les gémissements de cette dernière emplissaient la chambre tandis qu’elle rejetait la tête en arrière de plaisir, ses longues ondulations brunes caressant les doigts de Jay là où ils s’enfonçaient dans la chair crémeuse de ses fesses. Jay avait les yeux fixés sur les seins qui s’agitaient et rebondissaient au rythme de ses hanches, comme hypnotisé par chacun de leurs mouvements. Le claquement de la peau sur la peau ponctuait les halètements et les soupirs du couple indécent. Aucun des deux n’avait remarqué qu’ils avaient un public.

Harry ferma les yeux et les oreilles face à la scène, espérant contre toute raison qu’il hallucinait. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il devait y avoir une explication raisonnable à tout cela. Il y en avait forcément une ! Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement, regardant la scène devant lui qui menaçait de submerger ses sens. Il se força à regarder, regarder vraiment, l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux, comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Lentement, le sentiment d’incrédulité fut remplacé par la fureur, bouillonnant depuis le bout de ses orteils et vibrant à travers tout son corps, éveillant sa magie. C’était presque comme s’il pouvait sentir des étincelles crépiter au bout de ses doigts. _Respire_ , se dit-il, _respire et compte_. _Inspire… un…deux…trois… expire…un…deux…trois… inspire…un…deux…_ jusqu’à ce qu’il soit soudainement impuissant quand la spirale de rage serrée en lui déborda.

Un fracas effroyable secoua la chambre tandis que les fenêtres et la porte du balcon éclataient, envoyant des milliers de bris de glace voler dans les airs. Les rideaux claquèrent et tournoyèrent tandis qu’un vent violent tourbillonnait, faisant basculer les chaises et s’écraser les bibelots sur le plancher en chêne. Jay et la femme s’étaient séparés au premier bruit de verre brisé et étaient désormais blottis ensemble sur le lit, essayant de protéger leurs têtes des débris volants. Jay criait quelque chose, mais Harry n’arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le bruit implacable du sang battant à ses oreilles. Son cœur tonnait dangereusement contre sa poitrine, luttant pour pomper le volume brut de feu et de magie dans son corps.

Il regarda la femme, recroquevillée en boule pendant que Jay essayait de la couvrir autant que possible de son corps. Un acte de protection. Le genre de choses qu’on fait pour quelqu’un qu’on aime. Quelque chose qu’Harry aurait fait pour Jay. Il laissa échapper un grognement sauvage et bondit en avant, jetant Jay loin de la femme et dans le mur d’un petit coup de poignet. Il se précipita vers la femme et enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la tirant vers l’arrière du lit et la plaquant face au mur opposé à celui de Jay. Elle pleurait, ses doigts grattant frénétiquement la paroi dans le but de s’échapper. Pourquoi se donner la peine ? Songea Harry. Sa vision miroita tandis qu’il la maintenait, tout était brouillé, comme regarder la télévision avec une mauvaise réception.

L’esprit embrumé, Harry remarqua une main sur son bras. Jay se tenait près de lui, disant quelque chose, essayant d’écarter le bras d’Harry de la femme. Il lutta pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la colère en lui. _Respire, Harry._ _Inspire, un…deux…trois… Expire… un…deux…trois…_ et les sons dans la pièce assaillirent soudain ses oreilles, comme si quelqu’un avait appuyé sur le bouton du son. Des rafales de vent hurlaient toujours dans la chambre en courtes salves colériques. Les sanglots de la femme résonnaient pitoyablement autour d’eux tandis que Jay tentait d’apaiser la colère d’Harry, comme s’il essayait d’apprivoiser une espèce d’animal sauvage.

« Harry. Harry, s’il te plaît. Laisse-la, qu’on puisse en parler. Harry ? Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. S’il te plaît. Tu n’as pas envie de faire ça. »

A ces mots, Harry regarda Jay droit dans les yeux. « Qui est-elle ? Depuis combien de temps ? »

Jay exhala un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu’Harry s’était calmé suffisamment pour qu’il puisse lui parler et s’approcha d’un pas. « C’est personne, Harry, je te jure. S’il te plaît, laisse-la partir pour qu’on puisse parler. »

« Je t’ai demandé depuis combien de temps ça durait. Combien de temps, Jay ? » Harry hurla les derniers mots, faisant sursauter Jay et sangloter la femme plus fort contre le mur.

« Je ne l’avais jamais vue avant. Je te jure, c’était la seule fois. Je suis désolé Harry, _tellement_ désolé. S’il te plaît, laisse-la partir et on en parle. Je vais me rattraper. Je te le promets, je t’en prie. »

Harry plissa les yeux en observant Jay balbutier, la façon dont il caressait continuellement son bras, ses yeux qui allaient et venaient frénétiquement entre lui et la femme. Jay mentait, c’était évident, et Harry résolut de tirer les choses au clair par lui-même. Jay était si distrait par la situation qu’entrer dans son esprit était un jeu d’enfant. Harry se concentra sur ce qu’il recherchait, passant au crible les souvenirs de Jay et de la femme se rencontrant à d’innombrables reprises. Prenant des verres dans un pub du coin. Partageant des dîners raffinés dans un restaurant qu’Harry ne reconnut pas. Restant des journées entières enlacés au lit. Harry poussa plus avant et assista à leur première rencontre dans un café. La femme avait accidentellement renversé sa tasse sur Jay, et pendant qu’ils nettoyaient tous les deux les dégâts, Jay l’avait invitée à sortir. Il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs dans ce même café. Riant autour des boissons chaudes, grignotant des pâtisseries. Et s’embrassant. Beaucoup de baisers, de mains enlacées et de déclarations d’amour.

Harry quitta l’esprit de Jay et secoua la tête, comme pour effacer ce qu’il venait de voir. Il fixa ses yeux tour à tour sur Jay et la femme, notant la peur qui exsudait d’eux en vagues si épaisses qu’il pouvait la goûter. Il recula d’un pas et retira sa main des cheveux de la femme, la regardant avec détachement glisser à genoux et sangloter de soulagement d’avoir été relâchée.

Il se tourna vers Jay, qui avait l’air déchiré entre parler à Harry et réconforter la femme sur le sol.

« Je vais te le demander encore une fois. Qui est-elle et depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

La colère froide dans la voix d’Harry sembla être prise en compte par Jay, dont les épaules s’affaissèrent de défaite et il répondit, « A-Amy. C-C’est Amy. On se v-voit depuis quelques m-mois. » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et continua, « S’il te plaît Harry, o-on peut se débarrasser d’elle et p-parler. On p-peut régler ça. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers la femme recroquevillée sur le sol, et sans baguette, il lui invoqua des vêtements, et les jeta au sol à côté d’elle. « Habille-toi et dégage. » La femme rassembla ses vêtements dans ses bras et se remit sur ses pieds en tremblant, comme attendant qu’Harry change d’avis. Quand aucun des deux hommes ne bougea, elle finit par se hâter de passer sa robe et ses chaussures, serrant son sac et ses sous-vêtements contre sa poitrine avant de se précipiter vers la porte, ses talons claquant rapidement alors qu’elle fuyait dans les escaliers et hors de l’appartement.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Harry se tenant toujours devant Jay, sculptural et silencieux, le transperçant d’un regard qui attestait d’une fureur pure et brute. Jay était visiblement complètement terrifié par ce qui pouvait arriver – ça se voyait dans sa façon de trembler sur place, et dans les yeux pâles et écarquillés qu’il arborait. Plus le silence s’étirait, plus Jay devenait pâle et effrayé. Harry imagina qu’il pouvait presque voir l’homme habituellement confiant qu’il était régresser à travers les années, prenant l’apparence d’un enfant perdu et apeuré. Cette vue déclencha presque un vestige de ce qu’il ressentait pour lui avant. Presque.

« Je te veux habillé au rez-de-chaussée dans deux minutes. Tu vas t’asseoir et tout m’expliquer, parce que, honnêtement, j’ai du mal à comprendre. Si j’ai une seule seconde l’impression que tu me mens, j’utiliserai la Légilimencie pour obtenir la vérité. C’est compris ? »

La voix d’Harry était froide et monocorde, extraterrestre. Elle sembla avoir pour effet d’effrayer Jay encore davantage, le faisant haleter et provoquant un mouvement de recul, comme si s’écarter d’Harry pouvait le sauver.

« Harry… O-on devait p-prendre le temps de se c-calmer… »

« Si tu essaies de partir, Jay, je te trouverai et je te ramènerai. Tu vas _tout_ me dire. C’est le moins que tu me doives. Deux minutes, Jay. »

Jay hocha frénétiquement la tête, comme pour essayer d’assurer à Harry que oui, il serait en bas comme demandé. Harry n’avait aucun doute qu’il ferait comme on lui disait. C’était un salaud, mais il n’était pas stupide. Avec un dernier regard méprisant pour son « petit-ami », Harry tourna les talons et sortir de la chambre pour descendre les escaliers, jetant un regard à sa montre tandis qu’il entrait dans la cuisine. Une minute et quarante secondes. Tic-tac.

Harry faisait face à la porte, le dos appuyé sur le marbre noir de l’îlot de la cuisine, quand Jay apparut finalement, habillé et l’air à bout de nerfs. Le fait qu’Harry soit désormais en contrôle de lui-même semblait l’effrayer encore davantage. Intéressant.

« Assieds-toi, » ordonna Harry, avec un vague geste de la main en direction des tabourets du bar.

« Harry, écoute – »

« J’ai dit _assis_. _Tout de suite_ _!_ » claqua Harry. « Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas me voir me répéter encore une fois, étant donné les circonstances. »

Ces mots semblèrent le faire se ratatiner sur lui-même encore un peu plus, avant qu’il ne marche jusqu’au tabouret le plus proche et se perche nerveusement au bord, reposant ses mains sur le comptoir, comme si toucher le marbre froid pouvait lui donner du courage.

« Veux-tu du thé ? » demanda Harry, se penchant pour allumer la bouilloire.

« Du thé ? » s’enquit un Jay dépassé et très surpris, « Je ne crois pas que du thé soit ce dont – »

« C’est _ma_ cuisine et _ma_ maison dans laquelle je viens juste de trouver _mon_ _petit-ami_ en train de baiser une putain de femme dans _mon putain de lit_. Alors si je décide de faire du thé avant de devoir l’écouter débiter sa merde, eh bien c’est ce que je vais faire ! »

Lorsque Harry arriva à la fin de sa tirade, il criait, la couleur revenant finalement à ses joues, sa poitrine de soulevant sous la force de son accès de colère. Les portes des placards vibrèrent sur leurs gonds et les tasses sur l’étagère s’entrechoquèrent. La lumière du plafonnier clignota dangereusement, comme en avertissement. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de prendre une grande respiration et continua.

« Alors, je te le redemande. Veux. Tu. Du. Thé ? »

Jay hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Les doigts crépitant d’électricité, Harry s’attela à faire le thé, et posa bruyamment une tasse devant Jay plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Maintenant, dis-moi tout, » exigea-t-il, et Jay, sentant qu’il n’avait pas le choix, prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.


	2. C'est comme ça

Harry leva les yeux quand Ron se laissa tomber dans la chaise en face de lui, une bouteille de bière à la main.

« Ça va, mon pote ? » Demanda son meilleur ami avec détachement, bien que son front plissé et la prudence dans ses yeux le trahissent. Il savait, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose – Jay lui avait dit… quoi exactement ? _Salopard de Jay._ Harry sentit une bulle de chaleur monter dans sa poitrine et tenta de la noyer rapidement d’une gorgée maladroite.

« Tu as vu Jay. » Ce n’était pas une question, et Ron le savait, haussant ses grandes épaules avant de répondre prudemment.

« Pas vraiment, mec. Hermione et moi on lui est rentrés dedans sur le Chemin de Traverse tout à l’heure. Il n’était pas très content de nous voir, ce qui est bizarre étant donné qu’il est vraiment du genre Poufsouffle avec tous ceux qu’il rencontre d’habitude. On lui a demandé ce qui se passait, il a juste répondu qu’on devrait te demander, et s’est échappé avant qu’on puisse lui tirer un mot de plus. Ça ne pouvait évidemment rien signifier de bon, et en voyant que tu n’étais pas à Grimmauld, je me suis dit que le pub était ma meilleure chance de te trouver. »

Harry grogna en réponse et tourna une page du dossier plutôt conséquent devant lui, espérant que Ron comprendrait le message et laisserait tomber. Il n’eut pas cette chance.

« Bon alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Je ne vais nulle part, alors tu ferais bien d’en finir et de tout me dire. »

 _Si ce n’était pas la pure vérité_ , pensa Harry. Tout le monde tendait à penser que d’eux deux, il avait la plus grosse tête de mule, mais Ron le battait de plusieurs kilomètres. Si Harry était têtu, Ron était impossible. Harry prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa pinte et regarda Ron dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé.

« Il sautait une femme depuis avant même qu’on se mette ensemble. Pas étonnant qu’il ait eu l’air fuyant tout à l’heure, le salaud. » Ron eut l’air à la fois choqué et énervé pour lui, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Harry encore plus en colère. Ron avait raison, c’était la merde, et Jay était un putain de d’enfoiré de– 

« Tu veux pas respirer un coup, mec ? » suggéra Ron avec légèreté, soulevant la chope de Harry de la table désormais vibrante en grimaçant. « Imagine le gâchis que ce serait si ton humeur renversait ton verre ? C’est de la bonne bière. Les priorités, Harry. »

Harry eut un petit reniflement amusé devant la tentative flagrante de Ron d’alléger l’atmosphère et se pencha pour récupérer sa pinte. Il prit une longue gorgée apaisante avant de reposer son verre sur la table à nouveau stable.

« Voilà, c’est mieux. Tu ne veux pas devoir t’arrêter toi-même pour usage abusif de la magie, pas vrai ? » Ron rit à sa propre blague avant de prendre une gorgée gourmande de sa propre bière.

« Par contre, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi s’embêter avec toi s’il était déjà avec cette femme ? » Ron avait l’air réellement dérouté, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible au vu des circonstances, supposa Harry.

« Ouais, c’était un mystère pour moi aussi. Ce con voulait l’épouser, mais elle lui a dit qu’il n’était pas assez reconnu – pas assez d’argent dans les coffres à son goût. Apparemment, elle avait de sales idées de sang-pur élitiste quant à l’image qu’elle se faisait d’un mariage réussi. » Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer avant de continuer, sachant que Ron ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu’il n’aurait pas entendu toute l’histoire. « Du coup, ils ont fait la seule chose logique à laquelle ils ont pu penser et ont concocté un plan débile pour résoudre leur problème – moi. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, clairement perdu. « N’est-ce pas complètement évident, Ron ? Ils se sont dit que je pourrais être leur vache à lait. Ils se rapprocheraient de moi et se faufileraient dans ma vie. Jusqu’à ce que j’épouse l’un d’entre eux ! Et juste après, bam, divorce. La moitié de mes coffres serait à eux. Tout le monde les connaîtrait comme la personne à avoir putain de largué Harry Potter. Et ils disparaîtraient dans le soleil couchant tous les deux, me laissant avec une vie complètement détruite – »

Harry interrompit sa tirade quand son verre éclata dans sa main, faisant couler de la bière et du sang sur sa paume et son poignet. Ron sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa manche et soigna la coupure, faisant disparaître la bière renversée, le sang et le verre brisé.

« Tu veux une autre bière, mec ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort ? » Harry acquiesça et Ron s’en fut au bar, revenant à table quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de whisky pur-feu et deux verres.

« Je me suis dit que la situation était suffisamment merdique pour justifier une bouteille entière, » expliqua Ron quand Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Putain, c’est le cas de le dire, » accorda Harry, volant la bouteille et leur en versant deux bonnes mesures. « Aux salauds qui nous donnent une raison de se mettre une race un soir de semaine. » Ils trinquèrent et aspirèrent leurs boissons, grimaçant à la sensation de brûlure, avant que Ron ne remplisse à nouveau leurs verres.

« Et ils t’ont gentiment raconté tout ça ? Et tu es juste resté là à écouter joyeusement avant de leur donner une tape dans le dos et les laisser repartir ? » L’expression de Ron était profondément sceptique.

« Pas exactement ; j’ai un peu flippé, explosé quelques fenêtres, et j’ai jeté la fille dehors. Et ensuite j’ai fait asseoir Jay et lui ai fait dire ce à quoi il jouait. En toute honnêteté, il ne m’a pas tout dit, je l’ai un peu forcé. »

« Un peu flippé ? Un peu forcé à te le dire ? T’as pété les plombs, pas vrai ? Et ensuite tu as utilisé la Légilimencie pour obtenir les morceaux manquants ? » Le silence d’Harry était la réponse dont Ron avait besoin. « Putain, Harry, tu peux pas attaquer les gens comme ça avec tes explosions de magie et ton numéro de mentaliste. La dernière chose dont tu as besoin, c’est que la Gazette ait vent de tes _emportements_. »

« Pour ma défense, je l’avais prévenu que je regarderais moi-même s’il ne me disait pas tout. » Harry eut le bon sens de paraître un peu penaud devant son ami, qui par chance décida de hausser les épaules et passer à autre chose. Ce bon vieux Ron.

« Pourquoi as-tu apporté ce truc avec toi ? » demanda Ron, avec un mouvement de la tête vers le dossier toujours posé devant Harry, dans une tentative de retrouver un terrain plus sûr.

« C’est mon _Dossier Malfoy_ , » répondit Harry, évitant le regard de Ron.

« Mais encore… ? » s’enquit Ron avec l’air d’appréhender la réponse.

« Je– Enfin vous n’aimez pas m’entendre mentionner Malfoy, mais ça n’arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Alors j’ai tout noté dans le dossier. Comme ça, j’aurai toutes les preuves dont j’aurai besoin en temps voulu. »

« En temps voulu pour quoi, espèce de malade mental ? » S’exclama Ron, exaspéré. « Ce mec est un crétin, mais c’est tout. Tu es complètement obsédé, mon pote. Tu devrais te trouver un genre de groupe de soutien pour les harceleurs. »

Harry eut l’air indigné. « Je ne suis pas obsédé ! J’enquête. Ça s’appelle monter un dossier ! »

« Ça s’appelle être complètement timbré, ouais, » marmonna Ron, avant de se pencher et d’attraper le dossier pour y jeter un œil. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a là-dedans, de toute façon ? _4 juin – Malfoy en retard de quatre minutes pour sa réunion – pourquoi ?_ Oh, Merlin, ça empire ! _6 juin – Malfoy met deux sucres dans son café – besoin d’énergie ? – suspect, prendre note de la consommation de café à l’avenir._ Putain, Harry. Tu es complètement fou. »

Ron secoua la tête d’un air compatissant en faisant glisser le dossier vers Harry, qui eut le bon goût d’avoir l’air honteux.

« Tu te mordras les doigts quand on apprendra qu’il a fait quelque chose de terrible, et que j’aurai toutes les preuves là-dedans. Et alors qui passera pour un idiot ? » déclara Harry sur un air de défi, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Ron à gorge déployée, faisant apparaître un sourire aux coins de la bouche d’Harry.

« Alors, pourquoi emportes-tu ce superbe _Dossier Malfoy_ avec toi ici ? Tu essaies de détourner tes pensées de Connard numéro un ? »

Harry se dandina maladroitement sur son siège, sachant que ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire confirmerait la théorie de l’obsession. « J’essayais de trouver un lien entre Jay et Malfoy, de voir si peut-être c’était de sa faute. »

Cette fois, Ron eut un véritable fou rire, tombant presque de sa chaise tandis que Harry s’offusquait grincheusement face au refus de son ami de prendre la situation au sérieux. Il descendit son verre, savourant les picotements dans sa gorge. _J’emmerde Ron. Et j’emmerde Jay. Et Malfoy, aussi. Je les emmerde tous._

* * *

C’est bien après minuit qu’Harry rentra chez lui par Cheminette, éparpillant presque le _Dossier Malfoy_ partout par terre. Par Godric, il détestait le voyage par Cheminette dans ses meilleurs moments, mais ivre, ça le rendait réellement nauséeux. Tandis qu’il luttait pour maintenir son emprise sur son dossier et son estomac, la tête de Ron apparut dans les flammes derrière lui.

« Ça va, mec ? Bois un peu d’eau et va te coucher, on se voit demain au travail. J’apporterai le café, ok ? Et débarrasse-toi de ce dossier ridicule ! » Avec un dernier signe d’adieu, Ron disparut de la cheminée, laissant Harry complètement seul. Enfin, pas complètement, pensa Harry, alors qu’Aurelia hululait depuis son perchoir près de la fenêtre du salon.


	3. Une Note, Une Potion, et Quelques Débris

Un tapotement insistant à la fenêtre tira Harry d’un doux sommeil, le ramenant douloureusement à la conscience. Il tenta d’ouvrir les yeux, pour les refermer immédiatement devant la lumière qui remplissait la pièce, dégoûté. _Quel est le connard qui a fait le soleil aussi lumineux ?_ Le tapotement se faisait de plus en plus fort, le hululement ennuyé d’Aurelia s’ajoutant au bruit ambiant, faisant doubler – non, tripler – l’intensité du martèlement dans la tête d’Harry.

Il prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit vaillamment les yeux, utilisant ses mains pour se rétablir doucement en position assise. Sa nuque craqua dangereusement quand il tourna la tête pour chercher l’origine du tapotement. C’était un hibou du Ministère. Etrange. Les messages professionnels étaient habituellement envoyés, eh bien, à son lieu de travail. Réalisant que le hibou tapotait toujours sur la vitre, Harry fit un mouvement de poignet pour ouvrir la fenêtre et faire entrer l’insistant messager, qui sauta immédiatement sur le bras du canapé dans lequel Harry était assis, lui tendant sa patte impatiemment, comme s’il était pressé de repartir. Il détacha le petit paquet et la lettre du hibou aussi vite que ses doigts malhabiles le lui permettaient. Une fois libre, le hibou sauta sur le perchoir d’Aurelia pour y boire un peu d’eau avant de se glisser à nouveau à travers la fenêtre.

_Mon pote,_

_Je déduis de ton retard que tu as continué à boire une fois chez toi ? Prends la potion et ramène tes fesses ici avant qu’on s’aperçoive de ton absence. J’ai déjà raconté à Robards que tu étais descendu aux Archives pour te faire gagner du temps. Oh, et apporte un parapluie – fais-moi confiance._

_Ron_

Un parapluie ? Pourquoi diable aurait-il besoin d’un parapluie ? Harry posa le parchemin sur la table et prit le petit colis, l’ouvrant pour révéler une petit bouteille de potion anti gueule de bois. _Sois béni, Ron_ , pensa Harry en descendant le médicament, avant de monter à l’étage pour s’arranger un peu.

Harry s’appuya dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre et regarda autour de lui avec détachement. Les fenêtres étaient détruites. Les portes-fenêtres pendaient bizarrement sur leurs gonds. Plusieurs tiroirs de la commode étaient restés partiellement ouverts depuis que Jay s’était pressé de récupérer ses affaires avant de partir. _Il a oublié des choses_ , pensa Harry, en remarquant le roman que lisait Jay sur la table de chevet.

Finalement, il s’autorisa à regarder le lit. Sa seule vue lui évoqua le souvenir de Jay et de cette femme se tortillant dessus. Sur SON lit. Lentement, Harry leva la main et jeta un Incendio. L’explosion de flammes trouva un écho dans son cœur, et il regarda le lit brûler jusqu’à devenir cendres. Se retournant lentement, il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte prudemment derrière lui. _C’est ça, Harry,_ pensa-t-il, _fermer la porte va magiquement effacer les dernières vingt-quatre heures._

* * *

Harry descendit les escaliers peu après, à nouveau lui-même. _Merci Godric pour les propriétés curatives d’une douche bien chaude._ En bas, Harry constata le résultat de sa séance d’auto-apitoiement tardive – une bouteille de vodka vide reposait sur le sol près du canapé dans lequel Harry avait dormi, le verre toujours perché au bord de la petite table. Il y avait de petits tas de débris et de bouts de verre au sol là où il avait explosé tous les cadres photos qui avaient à voir, de près ou de loin, avec Jay. Immonde salopard de Jay et sa sale pouffiasse de petite-amie, ou quoi qu’elle ait pu être. _Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose,_ pensa-t-il, _alors tant pis._ Un regard rapide à sa montre lui appris qu’il avait presque deux heures de retard pour le travail. Il se permit un dernier regard triste sur la pièce, haussa les épaules devant le désordre, attrapa le _Dossier Malfoy_ sur la table, et marcha vers la porte. Quand il eut mis sa cape et ses bottes, et ignoré le conseil du parapluie, il marmonna sombrement dans sa barbe et Transplana au Ministère. 


	4. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut toujours sur moi ?

Harry avait quelques attentes quant à sa journée de travail, toutes assez peu optimistes. La potion avait fait disparaître la majeure partie de sa migraine, mais il se sentait toujours comme une merde. Il s’attendait à devoir s’occuper de piles de paperasse, comme à son habitude. Il s’attendait aussi à ce que tout ce qui impliquait de se bouger un peu soit fait par Ron. Après tout, à quoi servent les binômes ? Au fond, s’il arrivait à la fin de la journée sans s’endormir ou devoir se bouger hors de son bureau, il prendrait ça comme une victoire.

Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas en revanche, c’était de Transplaner dans le hall du Ministère, et de se heurter à une horde d’employés de tous départements, très énervés, arborant une variété de nuages directement au-dessus de leur tête. Tous les nuages étaient dans des nuances de gris, assortis de quelques rafales de vent ou d’averses bruineuses. Il y en avait même un ou deux presque noirs avec des chutes aléatoires de neige fondue et de grêle fouettant leurs furieux propriétaires. Harry jubila à la vue d’un Malfoy très courroucé et couvert de neige, grelottant furieusement sous un nimbus assez formidable. _Eh bien, au moins une chose qui se passe comme elle devrait aujourd’hui,_ pensa Harry. La souffrance de Malfoy le faisait toujours sourire. Luttant contre une forte envie de prendre une photo et rigoler comme un damné, Harry regarda les employés hurlant autour de lui, essayant de comprendre l’origine de ce chaos.

Cependant, avant qu’il puisse aller bien loin, une grande ombre apparut au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux pour y trouver un nuage – un cumulonimbus très sombre et très menaçant. Un nuage qui, si vous deviez en prendre un à mettre au-dessus de votre tête, serait le dernier que quiconque choisirait jamais. Il était bien plus large que les nuages des autres, et bien plus noir aussi, ce qui, en déduit Harry, n’était décidément pas de bon augure. Le vacarme fut soudain couvert par une voix plutôt tendue résonnant depuis les haut-parleurs magiques.

« _Il a sûrement été porté à votre attention que nous faisons face à une épidémie de nuages d’humeur poursuivant chacun d’entre nous. Malheureusement, je dois vous informer que le Service de la Maintenance Magique, en réglant la météo du jour sur les fenêtres du Ministère, a accidentellement lancé un sortilège Réflecteur d’humeur sur le bâtiment entier. Cela a eu pour regrettable effet l’apparition d’un nuage au-dessus de chaque personne dans l’enceinte du Ministère, reflétant l’humeur actuelle de son porteur. Nous essayons activement de résoudre le problème. Nous vous prions d’ignorer votre nuage, d’avoir des pensées positives, et de continuer à vous occuper de vos affaires. Merci. Oh, et l’Impervius ainsi que les Sorts d’Allégresse s’avèrent être inefficaces. Bonne chance. »_

Sur cet adieu inquiétant, la voix cessa, suivie par plusieurs minutes très tendues et très silencieuses pendant lesquelles personne ne sut que dire ou que faire, incapables d’accepter l’existence d’une telle situation. Il sembla que le silence s’étirerait indéfiniment ; cependant, c’est à ce moment-là que Malfoy retrouva sa voix et décida qu’il ferait mieux de crier son opinion dans tout l’Atrium. Cette soudaine projection de vitriol sembla relancer tous les autres, qui éclatèrent en une vague de bruit et de mouvement, hurlant sur le pétrin dans lequel ils se trouvaient tout en se pressant vers leurs départements respectifs.

Harry n’avait pas encore parlé ou bougé. Il garda ses yeux sur Malfoy, qui tapait du pied et gesticulait en direction de la foule en face de lui à propos du désagrément de la situation. Il en faisait trop, comme pour surcompenser de quelque chose. Tandis qu’Harry y réfléchissait, Malfoy se tourna dans sa direction, et leurs regards se croisèrent à travers l’Atrium. Soudain, le nuage de Malfoy, qui jusqu’à présent avait été gris et chargé de rafales de vent et de tourbillons de neige, s’éclaircit, et quelques rayons de soleil parvinrent à percer la grisaille. Les yeux d’Harry s’agrandirent de surprise, faisant sursauter Malfoy qui se mit presque à courir dans la direction opposée. Juste avant qu’il ne disparaisse au détour d’un couloir, Harry vit le nuage de Malfoy régresser à son précédent état grisâtre et venteux. Suspect. Très suspect. Harry jeta un œil à sa montre, nota l’heure, et résolut d’en faire une entrée dans le dossier qu’il tenait dans les mains. Sur cette décision, Harry marcha avec détermination vers son bureau, sa gueule de bois et sa rage envers Jay oubliées pour un temps.


	5. Tempête dans un verre d'eau

A la fin de la journée, le problème des nuages n’était toujours pas résolu. L’atmosphère à l’intérieur du Ministère était meurtrière depuis des heures, et les membres du secteur de la Maintenance Magique en faisaient les frais. Ça avait commencé par des notes volantes envoyées par les autres employés, demandant quand la situation serait réglée ; mais ensuite, les Beuglantes avaient commencé à arriver, hurlant des obscénités aux pauvres membres de la MM. Au déjeuner, la rage collective avait atteint de tels sommets que les gens s’étaient mis à jeter des malédictions à tous les membres de la Maintenance qu’ils croisaient. Finalement, le département entier s’était barricadé dans ses bureaux pour se protéger. Harry avait du mal à compatir à leur sort – bien que personne ne mérite d’être harcelé au travail, c’était quand même de parfaits crétins. Peut-être qu’une bonne malédiction les rendrait plus intelligents.

Quand cinq heures de l’après-midi sonnèrent, Harry en avait assez. Il n’en pouvait plus de grelotter, à essayer de travailler à travers des averses torrentielles et des grands coups de vent. Et bien sûr, plus il était irrité et misérable, plus l’état du nuage empirait. Au moins, Ron avait cessé de lui faire des suggestions idiotes – quand il avait proposé qu’Harry voie le bon côté des choses et se déride un peu, il s’était emporté et lui avait lancé un Maléfice Cuisant.

Il secoua sa frange trempée et tenta de se concentrer sur son parchemin à travers ses lunettes criblées de gouttes de pluie. Même si les Impervius étaient inutiles sur lui-même, ils fonctionnaient toujours sur son environnement. Il préférait ne pas penser à la catastrophe qu’aurait été sa journée si son bureau et sa chaise avaient été mouillés aussi. Harry réprima un frisson, jeta un sort de séchage sans baguette sur sa robe pour la centième fois, et essaya une fois de plus de se concentrer sur son travail. Mais il y avait été un peu trop fort avec le sort, et dut tapoter les manches de sa robe qui avaient commencé à fumer. _Merlin, tout ça est inutile_ , pensa Harry en soupirant dramatiquement, ce qui eut pour effet d’embuer ses lunettes.

 _Et puis merde, je rentre._ Il n’y avait absolument aucun intérêt à rester enfermé dans un bureau déprimant, sous un nuage capricieux, comme un rat mouillé. Il essuya la buée de ses lunettes et les fourra sur son nez, où des gouttes de neige fondue les trempèrent à nouveau. Il rassembla son _Dossier Malfoy_ et se dirigea hors de son bureau vers l’ascenseur. Bordel, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas laisser les Aurors transplaner directement hors du Ministère ? C’était une telle perte de temps ! Il appuya sur le bouton d’appel de l’ascenseur et espéra contre toute vraisemblance qu’il serait vide. Si quiconque s’y trouvant déjà tentait de descendre à un arrêt qui n’était pas le sien, il lui jetterait un sort.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent pour révéler un Malfoy à l’air plutôt énervé. _Oh, bordel de merde. Bien sûr, il fallait que Malfoy soit dans cet ascenseur ! C’est la putain de cerise sur la journée parfaite. Bon, peu importe,_ pensa Harry, carrant les épaules et entrant dans la cabine. Il allait regarder droit devant lui et faire comme si Malfoy n’était pas là. Déterminé à s’en tenir à ce plan, il pressa le bouton pour l’Atrium.

« J’ai déjà appuyé, Potter, » fit une voix traînante sur sa droite. « Tu vois, le bouton est allumé. Ça veut dire que quelqu’un, plus précisément _moi_ , a déjà appuyé dessus. »

Harry tressaillit sous la brusque montée d’irritation qui contracta soudainement sa poitrine, et tenta de se raisonner. _Inspire… un…deux…trois… et expire… un…deux…trois… continue à regarder devant toi. Tu es tout seul dans l’ascenseur. Malfoy n’existe pas._

« C’est quoi le problème, Potter ? T’as donné ta langue au chat ? Oh, je sais, appuyer sur le bouton a consommé toute ton énergie mentale. Ne t’inquiète pas, même les idiots peuvent communiquer ; grogne une fois pour oui et deux fois pour – »

« Putain de merde, Malfoy, ferme-la ! » Le cri d’Harry résonna dans l’ascenseur, son nuage grondant sinistrement au-dessus de lui.

« Calme, Potter. Quelle mauvaise attitude, et sur ton lieu de travail en plus ! »

Harry se força à garder ses yeux fixés droit devant, résistant à son envie d’écrabouiller le visage pointu et suffisant de Malfoy sur le miroir de la paroi. Alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, l’ascenseur vacilla et trembla avant de s’arrêter abruptement. Puis, avant qu’Harry ou Malfoy aient eu le temps d’enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer, les lumières clignotèrent faiblement et moururent, plongeant la cabine dans l’obscurité.

« Bordel, qu’est-ce que t’as fait, Malfoy ? » exigea Harry, ses yeux dardant l’obscurité comme si la réponse allait soudainement apparaître.

« Moi ? C’est toi qui hurle comme un banshee ! » rétorqua l’autre.

« Répare juste ce que tu viens de faire ! » insista Harry, tentant de contrôler sa panique qui augmentait rapidement.

« Je t’en prie, pourquoi se dispute-t-on dans le noir ? » Sur ces paroles, Malfoy tint soudainement une boule de flammes bleues, la lumière vacillante permettant aux deux hommes de finalement se voir.

« Répare ce que tu as fait, Malfoy, ou je te jure que – »

« Que quoi ? Tu crois que j’ai peur de l’Elu ? »

« Va bouffer ta merde, Malfoy – »

A cet instant, ils furent interrompus par la voix nasale et désincarnée du haut-parleur magique.

« _Votre attention s’il vous plaît, employés du Ministère. Nous sommes au regret de vous informer qu’en tentant de résoudre le précédent incident, le personnel de la Maintenance a malencontreusement mal lancé le contre-sort des nuages d’humeur. Au lieu de les désactiver, ils ont regrettablement désactivé tous les ascenseurs dans l’enceinte du Ministère. Pour cette raison, nous vous enjoignons d’utiliser les escaliers pour vous rendre aux points de Transplanage et réseaux de Cheminette. Aux employés qui seraient déjà dans un ascenseur désactivé, nous vous présentons nos excuses. Le personnel de Maintenance effectue en ce moment des heures supplémentaires afin de résoudre, d’abord l’incident des ascenseurs, ensuite le désastre des nuages d’humeur. Nous n’avons aucune idée du temps que cela prendra, mais nous sommes certains que ce ne sera pas plus de quelques heures. Nous vous prions de rester aussi calmes que possible. Il est important de ne pas paniquer dans cette situation. Merci._ »

Un silence sidéré régna dans l’habitacle pendant une bonne minute, avant qu’Harry ne le brise en marmonnant en sort de séchage sur sa robe et s’assoie sur le sol en croisant les jambes. Après un moment inconfortable pendant lequel Harry regarda silencieusement droit devant lui, Malfoy se laissa tomber au sol à son tour. _Il a l’air d’avoir vraiment froid,_ pensa Harry, remarquant la teinte bleue de ses lèvres et la façon dont il serrait ses bras autour de lui. Le nuage au-dessus de sa tête était gris clair et lui envoyait des averses de neige miniature, recouvrant ses cheveux et ses épaules d’une couche blanche. _Pourquoi reste-t-il assis à se geler comme ça ?_ _Idiot._

« Bon sang, Malfoy, lance un sort de chaleur. Tes tremblements me rendent fou. »

« Connard, » répondit Malfoy, en sortant sa baguette de sa manche. Harry la fixa prudemment, se préparant à invoquer un charme de bouclier au cas où il lui jetterait un sort ; mais il la pointa simplement sur lui-même et lança le sort chauffant, qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

« Quoi, Potter ? Je ne pense pas qu’à te lancer des maléfices. On est un peu paranoïaque ? »

Harry roula des yeux et se força à l’ignorer. La petite flamme bleue n’aidait pas beaucoup, créant autant d’ombre que de lumière. Harry marmonna un Lumos sans baguette, illuminant la cabine d’une vive lumière. Ignorant le regard mécontent de Malfoy, Harry agita la main et fit disparaître les flammes bleues, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler un petit sourire satisfait. Il s’installa pour le long terme et voûta les épaules sous la pluie et la grêle qui se déversaient sporadiquement sur lui.

Harry avait réussi à rester hors du chemin de Malfoy pendant des années, à peu près depuis les procès de Mangemorts quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait fait ce qu’il _convenait_ de faire et témoigné en faveur des Malfoy – excepté Lucius. A la seconde où ce fut terminé, il avait tenté de faire la paix, mais Draco lui avait dit en substance qu’on ne lui avait rien demandé et qu’il ne devait pas s’attendre à ce qu’il rampe à ses pieds – les Malfoy ne lui devraient jamais rien. Harry avait encaissé et accepté. Pour être honnête, il aurait dû s’attendre à ce que Malfoy réagisse comme ça ; alors il avait simplement secoué la tête devant sa propre naïveté et était parti. Ce fut terriblement gênant quand ils arrivèrent ensemble à leur formation du Ministère – Harry pour les Aurors et Malfoy pour les Langues-de-plomb. Heureusement, jusqu’à présent, ils avaient réussi à maintenir une politesse froide au travail, lors des rares occasions où ils avaient dû interagir. Ainsi, il n’était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi être piégé dans un ascenseur avec lui rendait Harry complètement chèvre.

« Merlin, c’est comme être coincé avec un Détraqueur congestionné, » grommela Malfoy une heure plus tard, en lui jetant un coup d’œil.

« C’est quoi ton problème encore, Malfoy ? » Harry releva les yeux de son étude approfondie de ses genoux. Malfoy était à demi-allongé contre le miroir, une jambe étendue devant lui et l’autre pliée, son coude négligemment posé sur son genou. Il avait l’air tellement à l’aise. _Connard._

« Es-tu obligé de respirer aussi fort ? Ça me rend fou. T’es pas en train de courir un marathon. »

Malfoy n’avait cessé de se plaindre de petites choses qu’Harry faisait pour « l’offenser » depuis une heure, et à ce rythme, Harry n’était pas sûr qu’ils s’en sortent tous les deux vivants. Il avait résolu de faire de son mieux pour l’ignorer, au moins pour essayer de contrôler un tant soit peu son nuage, mais Merlin que c’était difficile. Harry attrapa le _Dossier Malfoy_ à côté de lui, jeta un rapide Impervius dessus, et commença à le feuilleter. S’il arrivait à se concentrer pour y chercher des lignes directrices et des modes opératoires, il pourrait survivre à cet enfer sans se mettre du sang sur les mains.

* * *

Tap… tap… tap tap, tap-tap tap, tap… Harry renonça à ignorer le bruit incessant provenant du côté opposé de la cabine.

« Je jure devant Godric que si tu ne t’arrêtes pas de tapoter, je te brise la nuque. » Harry sentait sa pression sanguine augmenter à chaque tapotement de Malfoy. Aucun moyen que Malfoy soit un tapoteur naturel, il l’aurait remarqué. Ça aurait été dans le Dossier. Il tentait de toute évidence de l’énerver autant qu’il pouvait, et Merlin en soit témoin, ça fonctionnait.

« Oh, je suis _désolé_ , cher Elu, je te dérange ? Merlin me pardonne, » railla Malfoy de son habituelle ironie suffisante. Harry tenta de reprendre ses exercices de respiration et de retourner à son dossier. Il fallait qu’il reste en contrôle, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas laisser Malfoy gagner. Il devait tenir, un point c’est tout. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et nota qu’une nouvelle heure était passée. _C’est merveilleux_ , pensa-t-il, _comme deux heures dans un ascenseur avec Malfoy font passer un weekend dans une prison turque pour des vacances de rêve._ Espérant contre toute vraisemblance qu’ils seraient bientôt libres, Harry lança un nouveau sort de séchage et tourna une page de son dossier. Au-dessus de sa tête, les deux nuages grondaient et s’assombrissaient de façon menaçante.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que l’ascenseur s’était arrêté ; il n’y avait toujours aucun signe de libération prochaine et aucune nouvelle annonce n’avait été faite. _Ce sera sûrement résolu dans quelques heures,_ pensa Harry désespérément. Quand il sortirait de là, il maudirait personnellement chacun des membres de la MM.

Harry était tellement absorbé dans ses sombres desseins qu’il ne remarqua pas que Malfoy avait bougé, jusqu’à ce que son ombre le recouvre. _Merde_ , pensa Harry en fermant abruptement le fichier. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de devoir expliquer le _Dossier Malfoy_ à Malfoy lui-même !

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda le blond.

« Je joue au Quidditch, » claqua hargneusement Harry. « A ton avis ? » Il l’observa prudemment tandis qu’il se rapprochait progressivement.

« Très drôle, Potter. »

« A pisser de rire. Maintenant casse-toi de ton côté. » L’ascenseur semblait beaucoup plus petit avec Malfoy aussi près. Il lança un autre sort de séchage et secoua l’eau de ses cheveux avec irritation.

« Que lis-tu ? Allez, montre-moi. Je suis en train de mourir d’ennui. »

« Tu es obligé de pleurnicher dans mon oreille comme ça ? C’est pour le travail et c’est top secret. Va t’occuper tout seul ! Là-bas, loin de moi ! »

« Très bien, je vais le lire moi-même, veux-tu ? » Harry réalisa une fraction de seconde trop tard ce qu’allait faire Malfoy, et avant qu’il puisse comprendre ce qu’il se passait, le Serpentard s’était remis sur ses pieds et dérapait à travers son averse de neige en se pressant de son côté de la cabine, serrant le _Dossier Malfoy_ dans sa main.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Malfoy ? » hurla Harry, en se levant et se jetant sur le dossier, réussissant à attraper un bord cartonné avant qu’il puisse lui échapper. Il tira brusquement dans une tentative de le dérober à sa prise.

« Enlève tes doigts de fouine de mon putain de dossier ! »

Malfoy tira à son tour d’un coup sec et fourra son visage sous le nez d’Harry. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas me forcer ? »

Cette fois, ça y était. Le pompon. Harry poussa Malfoy contre le miroir et tira le dossier vers sa poitrine, écrasant simultanément son front directement dans la face du Serpentard. Le craquement qui en résulta résonna dans la cabine, suivi par un cri de douleur et de rage.

« Espèce de sale enfoiré ! » rugit Malfoy, resserrant sa prise sur le fichier en lançant son genou à la rencontre de l’entrejambe d’Harry.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les nuages crépitaient dangereusement en se gonflant l’un contre l’autre, comme s’ils tentaient de s’entre-dévorer. A chaque coup entre les deux hommes, la tempête grondant au-dessus d’eux s’enfiévrait, jusqu’à ce que les nuages fusionnent en une formidable masse d’électricité.


	6. Une bagarre, puis...

Le combat prit rapidement de l’ampleur, les faisant perdre l’équilibre et tomber sur le sol de la cabine.

Parmi les roulades et les coups, Harry réussit à grimper sur Malfoy, à califourchon sur sa poitrine, essayant de lui tordre le poignet et lui arracher le dossier. Les grognements douloureux du blond atteignirent un nouveau sommet face à cette ligne d’attaque. Dans une tentative de conserver sa garde du dossier, Malfoy tenta frénétiquement de mordre les mains et les doigts d’Harry. Dans l’embrouillamini que leurs corps formaient, il fit preuve d’une remarquable agilité, pliant une jambe vers le haut et jetant Harry sur le côté. La force de la chute l’entraîna avec lui, et il se retrouva à la plaquer sur le sol. Saisissant cette occasion fortuite, Malfoy se releva sur ses genoux dans une tentative d’échapper au combat, pour réaliser que le Gryffondor maintenait toujours une prise serrée sur le dossier.

Le temps sembla ralentir brutalement quand Malfoy tira une dernière fois de toutes ses forces, déchirant l’enveloppe du dossier dans un bruit retentissant. Harry retomba face contre terre dans un halètement, remarquant à peine le grognement de douleur de Malfoy et le bruit sourd qu’il fit en heurtant le mur opposé. Des parchemins flottaient doucement jusque sur le sol détrempé, l’encre commençant à baver en taches éparses. Harry se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, glissant un peu sur le sol couvert de neige fondue, et se rua sur les parchemins éparpillés pour essayer d’en réunir autant que possible. _Merde, merde, merde,_ pensait-il en tâtonnant maladroitement parmi les feuilles humides, paniqué, presque hystérique.

« Bordel, pourquoi il y a mon nom sur toutes ces pages, Potter ? » grinça durement Malfoy, sa voix résonnant dans l’ascenseur comme s’il avait hurlé, et Harry s’arrêta momentanément dans sa tâche pour le voir tenir plusieurs parchemins humides.

« Lâche-les, Malfoy. Non, confidentiel, stop, non. Stop ! »

La cabine sembla soudain trop petite et l’oxygène trop rare tandis qu’Harry tentait d’aspirer de grandes goulées d’air. Les pages tapissant le sol commencèrent à tourbillonner quand son nuage cessa de faire pleuvoir et créa à la place une tornade minuscule mais efficace. Les cheveux toujours humides d’Harry et sa robe ondulèrent et fouettèrent autour de lui alors qu’il essayait frénétiquement de calmer sa panique et de réfléchir au moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

Il ne pouvait sous aucun prétexte laisser Malfoy lire le fichier, tout son travail acharné ! Des mois – non, des années de ruses, de filatures et d’observations ! La pensée de ce que Malfoy pourrait dire s’il savait ce que ces pages contenaient suffisait à Harry pour vouloir s’avada kedavriser sur place. Une telle honte le poursuivrait jusqu’à son lit de mort. Dans son désespoir, il se précipita et arracha les feuilles que Malfoy tenait au-dessus de sa tête et les jeta sur le sol derrière lui, comme pour créer une barrière physique entre Malfoy et les pages incriminées.

« Laisse-moi voir ces putain de feuilles, connard, » gronda Malfoy.

« Ecoute – »

« Accio parchemin ! » Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette et tendait la main vers les feuilles trempées, qui volaient désormais vers lui. Harry eut l’impression qu’il se noyait, ou qu’il rêvait, ou les deux. Le caractère désespéré de la situation lui fit perdre pied. Ses membres tremblèrent sous le besoin de faire quelque chose, _n’importe quoi_ , pour arrêter Malfoy.

Il bondit en avant et saisit la robe de Malfoy à pleines mains, le plaquant contre le miroir. La tête de Malfoy cogna contre la glace tandis que les deux hommes s’observaient mutuellement, le vent leur fouettant les cheveux dans les yeux. Les mâchoires d’Harry étaient contractées de fureur. Ses lunettes s’embuaient sous le souffle chaud et rauque de Malfoy. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les nuages fusionnaient à nouveau, formant une large masse noire, et la tornade se mélangea au blizzard de Malfoy, jetant des éclairs, des courants d’air et des micro-rafales tout autour de la cabine. Harry devait faire quelque chose, avait besoin que quelque chose se passe pour éloigner de son esprit toute la peine et la confusion qui faisaient rage en lui. Il voulait arrêter d’avoir mal, arrêter de faire du mal aux autres, juste _arrêter._ Harry ferma très fort les yeux et effaça la distance entre eux, écrasant durement leurs bouches l’une contre l’autre. Malfoy ouvrit les lèvres dans un halètement sous le contact inattendu, momentanément surpris, avant de répondre fiévreusement au baiser.

Ce fut un torrent de chaos sexuel durant lequel les deux hommes eurent pour même but de créer autant de friction que possible. Leurs langues se fouettèrent, les dents plongèrent dans les lèvres, faisant couler le sang, les mains tirèrent durement les cheveux. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir reprendre ses esprits alors qu’ils tiraient et arrachaient leurs robes, dans leur désir de contact. Harry tira violemment le pantalon et le boxer de Malfoy vers le bas, le faisant grogner presque sauvagement et mordre durement sa mâchoire. Harry recula abruptement et retourna Malfoy face au mur. Il pressa sa poitrine contre son dos, léchant le lobe de son oreille et mordillant sa nuque tout en descendant son propre pantalon à mi-cuisse, délivrant sa verge tendue pour la cogner contre le cul désormais nu du Serpentard et la frotter entre ses fesses. Du lubrifiant. Comment faisait-on du lubrifiant, déjà ? Harry tenta d’extraire le sort de son esprit brouillé par la luxure, ce qui n’était pas chose aisée avec Malfoy qui se frottait de haut en bas contre sa queue.

« Bordel, Potter, continue, » gronda-t-il, se poussant sans vergogne contre Harry, le rendant fou au-delà de toute limite.

« Lubrifiant, » haleta Harry, « Comment – »

« Ducatus, » fit Malfoy d’une voix rauque, « Putain de Ducatus. »

Harry lubrifia ses doigts sans perdre de temps et frotta la substance huileuse autour de l’entrée affamée de Malfoy avant d’y plonger directement deux doigts. Il grogna avidement à la combinaison des gémissements de plaisir de Malfoy et de la chaleur qui se contractait autour de lui, alors qu’il agitait et écartait frénétiquement ses doigts dans le but de détendre Malfoy aussi vite que possible.

« Merde, juste – fais-le, » ordonna Malfoy, ses ongles grattant inutilement sur le miroir à la recherche d’une prise. Harry retira ses doigts immédiatement et, après avoir jeté un rapide sort de préparation, aligna son sexe, pris une inspiration tremblante et pénétra entièrement Malfoy d’une brusque poussée, le glapissement de plaisir douloureux du Serpentard résonnant dans la cabine.

« Putain, Malfoy, » grogna Harry à travers ses dents serrées, « Tellement étroit. »

Harry ancra ses mains sur les hanches de Malfoy et se retira jusqu’au bout avant de replonger entièrement à l’intérieur, encore et encore, accélérant à chaque poussée. Malfoy enroula son bras gauche autour du cou d’Harry, l’attirant dans un baiser presque douloureux tant il était intense. Harry se perdit dans le petit trou étroit qui l’enserrait et l’aspirait avidement à chaque mouvement. Le tonnerre sonore émanant de la masse de nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes ponctuait le son des testicules d’Harry claquant contre l’arrière des cuisses de Malfoy, les deux hommes grognant et criant des obscénités dans leur extase totale.

La pression dans les testicules d’Harry atteignait son apogée, et il savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il tendit une main entre Malfoy et le miroir et commença à le branler frénétiquement en rythme avec le martèlement de ses hanches.

« Je-je vais jouir, » haleta Malfoy contre la bouche d’Harry, se pressant alternativement contre sa queue et dans son poing.

« Moi aussi, » approuva Harry, avant d’attraper la lèvre supérieure de Malfoy entre les siennes et de la sucer durement. Malfoy haleta et grogna en arquant son dos contre Harry, les yeux étroitement clos tandis qu’il jouissait sur le miroir en traînées blanches épaisses et saccadées. Le bruit de Malfoy jouissant et la contraction de son anus firent basculer le brun, et il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, étouffant les sons de son orgasme et remplissant l’étroit canal de son sperme.

Les vestiges de son orgasme pulsaient à travers son corps, faisant trembler ses genoux. La réalité de la situation s’imposa lourdement à lui – le fait qu’il venait de baiser Malfoy, que sa queue mollissait encore enfouie dans son corps. Il écarta son bassin, laissant son sexe glisser hors du blond et pendre entre ses jambes.

Il réalisa qu’il maintenait toujours une poigne ferme sur les hanches de Malfoy, et leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard dans le miroir. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait capable de détourner ses yeux de l’autre, sonnés, abasourdis et meurtris. Harry se força à se détourner des traits gonflés de Malfoy et contempla son propre visage ecchymosé couvert de sueur et de sang. De tout ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux, c’était la dernière chose qu’il aurait pu imaginer. L’ampleur de la situation semblait les maintenir tous deux figés sur place. Harry avait toujours la main gauche fermement agrippée à la hanche de Malfoy, l’autre juste au-dessus de son sexe, toujours collante de sperme. Malfoy était toujours à moitié affaissé contre Harry, un bras autour de son cou portant une marque sombre et délavée, l’autre agrippée au miroir. Harry laissa retomber ses bras et tituba en arrière, remontant son boxer et son pantalon dans le même mouvement. Son dos heurta le miroir du côté opposé, faisant obstacle à sa tentative de fuite. « Putain mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? » marmonna-t-il, glissant en un tas désespéré sur la moquette.


	7. Pas détruit, juste abîmé

La masse nuageuse flottant en haut de la cabine était immobile, sombre et menaçante. Un répit momentané sans neige ni pluie semblait leur avoir été accordé, reflétant l’état de choc dans lequel se trouvaient les deux hommes affalés dans des coins opposés du petit espace. L’absence d’intempéries faisait paraître leurs respirations irrégulières et leurs grognements de douleur encore plus bruyants. Harry ferma étroitement les yeux face à la réalité, comme si ne pas la voir pouvait la rendre moins vraie. Ses yeux et ses poumons brûlaient sous l’effort qu’il faisait pour retenir ses larmes. C’était déjà assez d’avoir baisé Malfoy, il neigerait en enfer avant qu’il se mette à pleurer devant lui. Faiblement, il pensa à essayer ses exercices de respiration, mais il n’était même pas foutu de se rappeler comment compter jusqu’à trois.

Après quelques minutes à batailler avec son contrôle émotionnel fuyant et s’en sortant vainqueur à grand-peine, Harry ouvrit les yeux timidement et embrassa la scène du regard. Du parchemin légèrement humide jonchait le sol, l’encre bavant un peu à certains endroits. Çà et là, de petites flaques, vestiges de la pluie et de la neige désormais absentes. Il prit note du fait que les deux nuages d’humeur étaient désormais une masse unique, large et tonnante. Sa seule vue rendit Harry nerveux – c’était comme si elle n’attendait qu’un signal quelconque pour reprendre sa météo apocalyptique. Finalement, incapable de s’en empêcher plus longtemps, Harry autorisa ses yeux à se poser sur la silhouette voûtée de Malfoy, ses yeux fermement clos, du sang séché couvrant son nez et son menton. _C’est moi qui ai fait ça_ , pensa-t-il. _C’est moi qui ai fait tout ça._

Il se détourna de Malfoy vers le miroir derrière lui et eut un mouvement de recul face à son reflet qui le fixait en retour. Il voyait les cheveux de son père, mais ils étaient tâchés de sang séché et raidis par la pluie et la neige. Il voyait les yeux de sa mère, mais ils étaient plus grands, plus sauvages. Paniqués. Un bleu violacé se formait autour d’une de ses paupières, la refermant légèrement sur l’iris vert vif qui le dévisageait. _Tu ressembles à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère_. Harry pouvait entendre la voix d’Hagrid résonner dans son esprit, comme s’il était dans l’ascenseur avec lui. Que penserait Hagrid s’il le voyait ? Que penseraient ses parents ? Ils n’auraient pas voulu qu’il devienne ce qu’il était. Constamment furieux, sa magie explosant n’importe quand et n’importe où, faisant passer le travail avant tout le reste, sa paranoïa constante. C’était épuisant. Il _était_ épuisé, et il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.

Il grogna de douleur, pas à cause de ses blessures, mais sous la douleur physique que cette soudaine introspection lui causait. Se battre puis se retrouver à baiser avec Malfoy avec une météo détraquée au-dessus de la tête ? C’était vraiment toucher le fond. A des années lumières de ce qu’il aurait pu penser que sa vie serait, quand il était encore à l’école. Il s’était toujours imaginé marié, avec une famille, heureux. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement sans Voldemort constamment en train de comploter des plans cinglés et meurtriers derrière son dos ? Qu’est-ce qui avait à ce point mal tourné ? Des larmes silencieuses de confusion, de colère et de honte coulèrent en trainées brûlantes sur ses joues. Il braqua ses yeux brouillés sur Malfoy à nouveau, notant qu’il avait l’air aussi mal en point que lui-même. Comment, par le cul flasque de Merlin, en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Harry leva sa main droite et leur jeta un sort de nettoyage informulé à tous les deux, réussissant à faire disparaître une bonne partie du sang et la plupart des vestiges collants de leurs activités.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter ? » marmonna Malfoy, la suspicion perceptible dans sa voix fatiguée.

« Puisqu’on est coincés en enfer, autant être à peu près confortables, » Harry haussa les épaules, sans prendre la peine d’ouvrir les yeux.

« Je – Merci. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement et regarda Malfoy, n’osant pas croire à ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

« Viens-tu de – »

« Je ne me répéterai pas, Potter. »

 _Des nuages d’humeur ? Malfoy reconnaissant ?_ pensa Harry. _Si je vois trois cavaliers, il va falloir que je prenne des vacances._

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence tendu jusqu’à ce qu’Harry ne le supporte plus. Leur situation – faute d’autre mot – n’allait pas disparaître, comme frappée d’un Oubliettes. Plus ils attendraient, plus ce serait désagréable d’en parler. Saisissant l’Eruptif proverbial par les cornes, Harry se lança dans ce qui, il en était sûr, serait la conversation la plus gênante de sa vie.

« A-alors, on devrait probablement parler de – »

« Aucune chance, Potter. »

« Ça ne sert à rien de prétendre que – »

« Ça sert foutrement, Potter ! Ça n’est jamais arrivé. Je ne veux pas en parler, d’accord ? Rentre-le bien dans ta grosse tête balafrée ! »

Harry regarda prudemment Malfoy exhaler une respiration sifflante entre ses dents serrées. Le bon sens lui disait d’ignorer son intuition et de laisser Malfoy tranquille. Le problème étant qu’Harry n’avait jamais été très doué en bon sens, ou pour ignorer son intuition.

« C’est quoi le problème ? D’accord, ce n’était pas vraiment la chose la plus productive ou la plus intelligente à faire, mais c’est arrivé, et j’aimerais qu’on règle ça pour que ça ne me retombe pas sur le coin du nez quand tu décideras de retourner ta veste et de me vendre à la Gazette. »

Le visage de Draco sembla perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait et ses yeux s’étrécirent dangereusement. La fureur irradia de tous ses membres tandis qu’il remettait lentement et douloureusement sur ses pieds. _Bien joué_ , pensa Harry, _mettre Dra-Malfoy en rogne dans un tout petit espace, c’était définitivement ignorer le bon sens._ La masse nuageuse au-dessus de leurs têtes commença à gronder sinistrement, bien qu’heureusement, aucune météo défavorable ne réapparaisse.

« Es-tu complètement stupide ? » siffla Malfoy. « Bordel, pourquoi j’irais raconter tout ça à la Gazette ? Pourquoi je voudrais que quiconque le sache ? Ça ne suffit pas de savoir que tout le monde voudra ma peau quand ils réaliseront qu’on s’est battus là-dedans ? Que Salazar empêche quiconque, et surtout moi, modeste Malfoy, de poser un doigt sur l’Imbécile-Qui-A-Survécu ! Que penses-tu que les gens feront quand ils apprendront qu’un satané ex-Mangemort a sauté leur héros bien-aimé ? »

La mâchoire d’Harry était tombée au milieu de la tirade. Il n’avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que Malfoy puisse mener autre chose qu’une vie de conte de fées. C’était quand même un Langue-de-plomb, par Merlin ! Il détailla Malfoy attentivement, remarquant qu’il semblait réellement vibrer sous la force de ses mots, sa rancune refoulée se déversant hors de lui comme un poison qu’on extrait d’une vieille blessure. Harry tendit une main apaisante entre eux et tenta de calmer la situation, avant qu’ils ne soient une fois de plus trempés par le nuage d’humeur d’apparence très mécontente.

« Ecoute, je ne savais pas que les choses se passaient… comme ça… pour toi depuis… tu sais. Je suis désolé, d’accord ? Assieds-toi, et euh… respire, et si tu ne veux vraiment pas… tu sais… en parler, alors on n’en parlera pas. D’accord ? »

Malfoy scruta Harry pendant quelques secondes avant d’expirer brusquement et d’à nouveau se laisser tomber à terre. Sa fureur sembla être aspirée hors de lui, le faisant paraître bien plus petit qu’Harry ne l’ait jamais vu.

* * *

« Alors, comment ça se fait que mon nom soit sur ces feuilles ? » demanda Malfoy, brisant d’une voix hésitante le lourd silence.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et regarda Malfoy avec circonspection. Ces dix dernières minutes avaient été très inconfortables, mais il semblait que Malfoy avait finalement retrouvé sa maîtrise de lui-même. Harry passa rapidement ses options en revue – mentir sur le dossier et espérer que ça prenne, ou dire la vérité et se préparer pour l’Armageddon.

« Regarde toi-même, » lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules. _Ouais,_ pensa-t-il, _autant en finir._

Après quelques minutes à triturer des parchemins, Malfoy réussit finalement à digérer ce qu’il venait de lire et retrouva la parole.

« D’accord. Soit tu diriges une opération de surveillance officielle contre moi et tu en tires des résultats très bizarres et très médiocres, soit tu es étrangement obsédé par le moindre de mes mouvements. Lequel des deux, Potter ? » Le ton détaché de Malfoy, chaque mot articulé clairement, rendait évidente sa lutte pour rester calme et conserver une approche logique de la situation.

« Ce sont mes deux seules options ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique, tentant de donner un tour plus léger à la situation. Malfoy, cependant, ne broncha pas.

Harry poussa un long soupir résigné avant de se décider à se lancer une fois pour toutes et tout raconter. Rien de mieux que de faire des cochonneries avec son pire ennemi pour dégager les voies de communication.

« Très bien. Si je devais choisir – je suppose que je suis étrangement obsédé par le moindre de tes mouvements… en tout cas c’est ce que Ron me dit tout le temps. Ecoute, c’est pas si grave, j’ai juste… C’est juste que… » _Ressaisis-toi_ , pensa Harry, en prenant une grande inspiration avant d’essayer à nouveau. _Bon._ « J’ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi. Depuis l’école. Dès la deuxième année, quand je pensais que tu pouvais être l’Héritier de Serpentard, même si à l’époque c’était juste un peu… »

Ignorant l’air éberlué de Malfoy, Harry continua à s’enfoncer.

« Je suis devenu plus attentif à toi en sixième année, tu sais, avec tout ça… Je savais que tu avais la Marque et que tu avais une mission, mais personne ne voulait m’écouter. Même pas Ron et Mione. Surtout pas Ron et Mione, en fait. Depuis, c’est un peu devenu une manie étrange. Si je te vois faire quelque chose, je le note. Comme ça je ne rends pas mes proches fous à force de radoter sur toi et je garde l’esprit clair. Et non, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C’est comme ça, c’est tout, d’accord ? » Harry prit une bonne inspiration et se prépara pour le déchaînement que serait certainement la réaction de Malfoy.

Le roulement d’un rire pénétra le silence contrit et emplit le petit espace, surprenant Harry. Il tenta de croiser le regard de Malfoy, mais cela ne parut que provoquer un autre pic d’hilarité, déchaînant des hoquets qui résonnèrent tout autour d’eux. Le nuage commença à se séparer, la portion de Malfoy s’éclaircissant drastiquement comparée à celle au-dessus d’Harry. _Génial_ , pensa Harry avec perplexité, _Je suis coincé dans un ascenseur avec un fou, un fou qui vient clairement de péter les plombs._ Il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’autre à faire que d’attendre que Malfoy reprenne le contrôle de lui-même, alors il attendit.

« Désolé, Potter, » haleta Malfoy en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. « Je n’en avais aucune idée ! » Continuant à glousser de façon presque hystérique, il fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un carnet petit mais épais et le tendit à Harry.

« Ceci, expliqua-t-il joyeusement, « est mon _Journal Potter_. »

« Ton… ? »

Incapable de finir sa phrase ou de comprendre un traître mot de ce que Malfoy venait de dire, Harry attrapa le carnet et l’ouvrit prudemment. _Sainte mère de Merlin_ , pensa-t-il, tournant les pages l’une après l’autre, ses yeux s’arrondissant comme des soucoupes. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy resta assis en lui souriant impatiemment avec la tête du chat qui a avalé la souris.

« Par Godric ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! » s’exclama Harry, incrédule. Et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, la cabine fut remplie de leurs rires combinés, tous deux incapables de croire au ridicule de la situation. 

Quand ils cessèrent d’hoqueter pour retrouver un semblant de calme, Harry rendit le _Journal Potter_ à Malfoy et commença à rassembler toutes les pages du _Dossier Malfoy_ détruit. Une fois qu’il eut à nouveau ordonné les pages, il se traîna à côté de Malfoy, tous deux arborant des sourires dignes du Chat du Cheshire.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » interrogea Harry, « c’est pourquoi tu t’embêterais à noter quoi que ce soit sur moi. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? Je t’observe, tu m’observes, nous sommes tout aussi obsédés et paranoïaques l’un que l’autre. Point. Pas vraiment de l’Arithmancie avancée, si ? » se moqua Malfoy.

« Non, je veux dire, je sais que je suis obsédé par toi, mais pourquoi l’inverse ? Tu n’en as jamais rien eu à faire de ma célébrité, et tu ne t’es jamais donné la peine de montrer un tant soit peu d’intérêt depuis toutes ces années, sauf pour me faire chier. Je me demandais pourquoi, c’est tout. »

Malfoy sembla peser la question un instant avant de répondre avec une ironie désabusée. « Je ne suis pas très sûr, sauf du fait que ça a toujours été toi. Depuis le moment où tu as refusé de me serrer la main, ma tête a été remplie de toi. Si tu ne voulais pas me démarquer en tant qu’ami, j’étais déterminé à ce que tu le fasses autrement. Alors je me suis foutu de ta gueule pour obtenir ton attention et l’amour de ma maison. C’était gagnant-gagnant. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista Harry, l’air à la fois amusé et déconcerté.

Malfoy secoua la tête et sourit piteusement. « Non, je ne dirai plus un mot tant que tu ne m’auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu tiens ce dossier sur moi. Et pas la peine de me sortir ce truc de « c’était dans ma tête » comme tout à l’heure. Je veux la vraie raison. »

Le silence qui suivit s’étira si longtemps que Malfoy dut penser qu’Harry ne répondrait jamais. Cependant, ce dernier marmonna finalement, « Dumbledore. » Le regard vide que Malfoy lui rendit sembla l’inciter à s’expliquer davantage. « Dumbledore me cachait des choses et je le savais, mais il promettait qu’il était de mon côté. Il n’a jamais eu mes véritables intérêts à cœur, et moi je pensais qu’il était comme Lupin et Sirius. Tu sais, comme une sorte de père, je suppose. »

A cet aveu, Harry regarda sévèrement Malfoy, comme pour le défier de se moquer. Mais il avait seulement l’air pensif, et attendait qu’Harry continue.

« J’ai toujours voulu lui plaire, l’impressionner. Je lui faisais tellement confiance et jamais, jamais il ne m’a rendu la pareille. Il m’a élevé pour que je meure, et n’a jamais eu la décence d’être honnête avec moi. Par moments, je le hais encore plus que je n’ai haï Voldemort. »

« Eh bien, ça craint vraiment et tout ça, Potter, mais qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? » demanda Malfoy.

« J’ai toujours été hyper conscient de ta présence. Au départ, c’était parce que tu étais toujours sur mon chemin, à être un crétin, et je te haïssais tellement. Mais plus on grandissait, plus je me surprenais à être obsédé par toi. Je me disais que c’était parce que j’étais sûr que tu préparais un mauvais coup. Quand j’en ai parlé à Dumbledore, il m’a dit que je me trompais. Il m’a menti sur tout le reste, alors je me suis dit que je garderais un œil sur toi, au cas où. »

Leurs deux regards s’accrochèrent, et quelque chose d’indéfinissable sembla crépiter dans l’air entre eux.

« Et puis, j’avoue que tu es très agréable à regarder et un sacré bon coup, Malfoy, » rit Harry, se délectant de la façon dont les yeux de Malfoy s’agrandirent de surprise, avant de se voiler d’une lueur plus sombre.

Juste au moment où Malfoy inspirait pour répondre, une annonce sortit du haut-parleur magique.

« Votre attention, employés du Ministère. Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que le département de la Maintenance Magique a réussi à localiser un possible contre-sort pour réactiver tous les ascenseurs. Le sort doit être jeté individuellement sur chaque ascenseur, et nous procéderons donc du rez-de-chaussée vers le haut. Si vous êtes bloqués, veuillez garder votre calme. Le contre-sort sera réalisé sur votre ascenseur sous peu. Soyez patient. Merci. »

« Oh bordel, merci », lâcha Harry, « Ca fait des heures ! »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu commençais à apprécier ma compagnie, » le taquina Malfoy.

« Ouais ouais, mais il faut vraiment que j’aille pisser, et avant que tu ne proposes, hors de question que je le fasse juste disparaître. »

« Tu as peur de faire disparaître ta bite avec ? » ricana Malfoy.

« Un peu, » confirma Harry avec un léger rire.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j’ai désespérément besoin d’une douche. »

« Et d’un dîner ! Et un bon remontant, » ajouta Harry.

« Par Circé, oui, » approuva Malfoy, se frottant les mains en anticipant sa libération imminente.


	8. Quoi que ça puisse être

Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur l’Atrium, libérant un Harry nerveux et un Malfoy épuisé, et deux nuages d’humeur bien plus petits, légèrement duveteux et tout à fait charmants. A quelques pas de l’ascenseur, Harry et Malfoy s’arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, arborant tous deux un sourire un peu idiot. Cependant, avant que l’un d’eux puisse dire quelque chose, une voix tonitruante résonna dans l’Atrium, suivie par la foulée bondissante de son propriétaire.

« Harry, par ici, mon pote ! » cria Ron, en trottant jusqu’à ses côtés pour le serrer dans une accolade virile. « Par Merlin, ta tête est dans un sale état, mec ! Quand j’ai su que tu étais coincé là-dedans avec Malfoy, j’ai cru que j’en sortirais au moins un dans un sac mortuaire ! »

« Ça n’est pas passé loin, pour tout te dire, » acquiesca Harry, en se retournant pour chercher Malfoy du regard. Il était juste à côté de lui une seconde plus tôt, et Harry n’avait pas encore fini de lui parler, loin de là. 

Il aperçut alors du coin de l’œil un éclat de cheveux argentés. Malfoy se dirigeait vers le point de Transplanage.

« Ron, il faut que j’y aille, je dois faire… quelque chose d’important. »

Sur ce, Harry courut vers Malfoy, déterminé à l’attraper.

« Malfoy ! Attends une seconde ! » Malfoy s’arrêta abruptement et se retourna, arborant une expression autant surprise qu’horrifiée tandis qu’Harry dérapait et s’arrêtait juste avant de lui rentrer dedans. 

« Subtil, Potter. Très subtil. »

« Je voulais juste te parler… »

« A propos de… ? »

« Ecoute, je sais que tu vas dire non, et tu penses sûrement que je suis fou, et peut-être que je le suis. Pour être honnête, c’est même très possible, mais… Je veux vraiment te parler de… trucs, alors, tuveuxvenirchezmoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Harry inspira profondément et carra les épaules. _Allez, courage de Gryffondor !_

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

« Chez toi. »

« Pour parler, » clarifia Harry.

« Pour parler, » répéta Draco.

« Alors, c’est oui ? » demanda Harry, se sentant de plus en plus idiot au fil des secondes. Heureusement, Malfoy hocha la tête en réponse et tendit son bras, rendu apparemment muet par le choc. Harry déglutit bruyamment et lui attrapa fermement l’avant-bras. L’électricité sembla passer entre eux quand ils se fixèrent, l’instant semblant durer indéfiniment. Finalement, Harry tourna sur ses talons et les fit Transplaner, laissant derrière eux deux nuages tout blancs percés de rayons de soleil. En disparaissant, Harry pensa qu’il était temps de l’appeler Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction fait partie de l'anthologie [Seven Shades of Sin](/series/1719448), une série de fictions Drarry qui explorent les sept péchés capitaux.
> 
> Il existe également une playlist pour cette anthologie, [accessible sur Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2Jg0tLy); sept morceaux pour chacune des sept fictions inclues dans la collection.


End file.
